Genshi/Genshi (Anime)
Appearance He is small, due being a young boy caveman and is the shortest of the main cast of "human" characters. He wears a red fur skin outfit which hooks over his right shoulder. His black hair is scruffy and bunched together to form a single thick ponytail above his head. His shoes are tied together around his ankles and are likely made from a material such as leather. He has a black armband on his wrist. In contrast to the "modern" human, his ears are drawn more pointed. When he becomes a time detective, he also starts wearing a belt. Personality Flint is more of an Optimistic, and friendly young boy but very protective to his friends once in trouble. His pure heart and innocence led to him to be chosen to become a Time Detective as due to this he could establish a friendly connection to the Time Shifters. His sincere and sentimental attitude, was the reason for many of the Shifters being restored to their original forms once transformed into their evil selves. In fact he often sees the "good" in people, even when they don't necessary see it in themselves, which leads to the defeat of even the Dark Lord himself in the end. His persistence to befriend others results in him trying to do anything to make win friendship of others, he is strongest when fighting for his friends and weakest when it comes to fighting those he already considers as a friend. When expressing his desires in episode 39, he stated he wanted for everyone to get along. Merlock Holmes noted how easily distracted Flint was and instead of just retrieving each Shifter he came across, Flint would first play with them. His overall lack of professional was noted in episode 9, even by Jillian Grey when she gave him his assignment to rescue Artie. Petra describes Flint as "always being rough", in his handling and he can at times not seem to know this own strength. He is naive, to the point where things such as "Time Detective", "bath" and "angels" are concepts that needed to be explained to him. When faced with the concepts such as "War" being thrown at himself in episode 39, his innocence meant he couldn't understand why people would kill each other violently instead of trying to get along, nor was he aware just how dark the human heart could be for that matter. In Episode 16, Sarah states that when Flint gets an idea, he has a habit of seeing it through. He particularly loves sports, though he is enjoy most things in life anyway, in Episode 32, the Goodman twins note that Flint was enthusiastic even towards test. Once he grasps the concept of what a "teacher" was, he came to adore Miss Iknow his teacher for what she could teach him. Abilities He also possess strength when it comes to combat, a strong fighting spirit and a high level of endurance. His fighting skills are at their most finest when he is fighting for his friends sake. In turn, it was often due to this that many of the Shifters transformed into their Master forms. Flint's weakness is food as he always eats loads of it whenever hungry, which leads Merlock to call him "high maintenance" in episode 31. Flint's strength was also noted by fellow Time Detective Merlock Holmes, who had originally been sent to observe and study Flint and the Time Shifters. In episode 18, Merlock noted that his strength was unnatural even for a Caveman, leading him to question if Flint was using some tool to commit these feats of strength. History Flint is a young, strong caveboy who was fossilized by Petra Fina with his father upon discovery of Getalong in Episode 1. He was freed by Dr. Bernard Goodman's technology and became a member of the Time Police. His first mission was to save Jitterbug in Episode 2, to watch due to his issues with the cultural barrier Sarah Goodman and her twin brother Tony Goodman go with him. Flint fought to save Jitterbug and was shown in tears when Jitterbug's frail body was smashed. His tears caused Jitterbug to transform back. In Episode 3, he saved Eldora, during a cave in he protects Eldora and when the aid of Getalong's love beam, manages to befriend the Shifter and he turns back to normal. In episode 12, when going after Bindi, she becomes jealous for the time Flint spends with Vlad the Impaler and she runs away. When Flint and the others catch up to her, she is with Merlock Holmes, who Flint attacks thinking he works for Petra. When a Time Detective badge falls out of his attire, Flint promptly corrects himself and lets Merlock explain who he is. In an attempt to stop Petra turning Binidi into a fossil and running, Flint is once against fossilize. Using Eldora's power Flint is transformed back into his normal self. He then saves Merlock and Bindi. When they go to take Bindi home, Flint lets her leave unnoticed with Merlock when he slips away. In episode 18 when Bindi is taken by Petra, he attempts to help Merlock free Bindi, but the Terracotta Army pins against the ground. He watches helplessly as Merlock refuses to fight against Bindi-kon and has his energy drained. After her defeat and transformation into Bindi Master, Merlock is taking back home. Flint and his friends visit him later to see how he has recovered. In Episode 30, he finds himself struggling to save Sara from her own fear of bugs while they retrieve Bugsy. Sarah ends up falling victim to Bugsy's powers and is turned into a Butterfly moments after her brother tony had already been turned into one. After Flint is sent flying, he whacks into Merlock who is also sent flying. Rocky wakes and tells him to save both of them. He attempts to save Merlock and himself but ends up failing anyway. After both Time Detectives are turned into bugs (Merlock into a mosquito and Flint into a Stag beetle), they end up getting captured. Flint uses his pincers to free him and Merlock. While Merlock takes care of Dino and Mite, Flint takes care of Petra. When things turn out for the worst, Leafy is called in to aid them. After Bugsy is freed from Petra's control and everyone changed back, Flint takes Bugsy and Leafy back. In Episode 31, he meets with Marco Polo whom he befriends. Petra convinces Marco Polo Flint and his friends are thieves and monsters and Marco has them imprisoned. Dipper is taken as a consequences, to add to this, both flint and Merlock turn out to be useless between them. Flint is beaten in an arena by Dipper-kon, until Marco Polo manages to help get the key away from Petra and his friends are freed. Flint, along with the Time Shifters Mosbee, Coconaut and the now freed Dipper, send Super Ninja flying after the 3 Time Shifters transform into their master forms. In episode 32, he finds himself fighting his fellow Time Detective who is under the Uglinator's control. After Sarah helped free him once, the Uglinator took control of Merlock personally and Flint found himself fighting against Merlock again, though this time his vampire heritage was brought out and was tougher for Flint to beat. After Flint whacked Merlock once, Getalong hits him with a love beam, giving Merlock a edge to fight back with, though was unable to free himself. Flint ends up whacking the Uglinator directly, causing him to let go of Merlock. After Merlocck is freed, both acknowledge each others strengths. In episode episode 33, Flint is sent to fight Knuckle, and eventually he is beaten. After finding Merlock quit in episode 34, Flint maintains Merlock will return since he was a Time Detective like Flint. Flint is then sent after Doron. During the fight against him, Merlock is sent to aid Fliont and save the Goodman twins who were sent flying. He rescues Sarah while Merlock ends up saving Tony (unintentionally), Bindi is captured. In episode 35, Flint is sent to save Shadow, and ends up fighting Miyamoto Musashi, who is under the Uglinator's control. After saving Miyamoto Musashi and freeing Shadow, as well as beating Uglintor-kon, he returns with Shadow. In Episode 36, he is taken to fight the Dark Lord himself by Dino and Mite, he is also attempting to also free both Petra and Bindi.